


That's a Yes

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alex has a panic attack, Alex is their cub, Alex is worried about willie, Alex's parents are chill, Alex/Anxiety, Luke Reggie and Julie are momma bears, M/M, Oneshot, Willie is worried about Alex, even though it shouldn't be a thing, it's cute tho, poor baby, they got past the whole gay thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Alex just wants to know if Willie is ok but he finds out something about his past and learns that he can be seen by lifers.
Relationships: Alex & His Parents, Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	That's a Yes

The boys groaned as another jolt racked their bodies and Julie kept yelling at them to go and join Caleb. Luke had gotten up to try and hug Julie goodbye, they were both so emerged in the hug that they didn’t even know that that wasn’t supposed to be possible. Julie let go and looked up at Luke who was starting to glow, the other boys made their way into the hug starting to glow too and their club stamps floated off their skin.

They stood there just leaning into each other before backing up and trying to think of a way to stop Caleb if he ever came after any of them again. It was scary to think about some guy who wanted to use them coming after the boys again or even coming after Julie to get to the band but they were going to get through it together.

Alex got up about ten minutes into the talk and poofed out of the room and into a busy street in LA looking around for a certain brown haired skater. It had been an hour and Alex just wanted to give up and go home. Would Willie really still work with Caleb after he tried to kill them and get them to join his band? Alex buried his head in his hands feeling tears roll down his cheeks and someone stopped to look at him, wait someone stopped to look at him. It was a woman and she came to sit down next to him patting his back as he sobbed harder.

“What’s wrong?” the woman asked and a man had come running in the direction that she had been walking in to catch up with her.

“Honey why did you… oh,” the man said kneeling down in front of Alex.

“He just looks so much like our little boy did,” she said and Alex wiped his eyes trying to stop his tears. He looked at the two adults who had stopped to comfort him and saw his parents, his mother was wearing a rainbow scarf and his father was wearing a yellow, blue, and pink pin.

“Oh, you’re curious about these huh?” the man asked, moving to sit on his other side and Alex nodded. “Our son Alex died years ago and we never supported him when he came out as gay but we were sure to help with our daughter when she came out as pan,” he said and Alex felt tears start to fall again. His parents supported him even when he thought they never would.

“What would you say to your son if he was here?” Alex asked, biting his lip.

“Well, I’d tell him that I’m proud of him and that I don’t care who he likes, he should be happy.” Alex smiled at his parents getting up and they stumbled up too.

“Thank you,” Alex said, hugging both of them and they hugged back, which was something that they never did when he was alive. “You have no idea how much this means to me,” Alex said and his parents pat his back one more time before waving walking away. Ales stood there taking a deep breath before walking in the opposite direction being wary cause people could see him and touch him. Alex walked down to the beach and sat down on a swing set in the playground area pumping his legs back and forth.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice asked and Alex fell off the swing out of shock.

“Willie?” Alex asked, getting up quickly and dusting himself off. Willie laughed and helped him up.

“I thought you were supposed to cross over,” Willie said suddenly panicking and feeling him all over trying to make sure he was ok. Alex put his hands on Willie’s shoulders trying to calm him down.

“I’m fine, Caleb’s stamp thing went away for some reason when the band and I hugged each other. It was a weird experience and I would not do it again but the stamp is gone I’m safe,” Alex said trying to get Willie to believe him.

“Oh my God, you’re actually here!” Willie yelled picking Alex up squeezing him tight before placing him back down touching his face, shoulders, then hips pulling him into a hug which Alex accepted happily.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Alex said and Willie pulled back still smiling wildly.

“I’m so happy I could kiss you,” Willie said before slapping his hand over his mouth and Alex let out a small chuckle at Willie’s blurt. “Only if you want to,” Willie offered and Alex just laughed throwing his arms over Willie’s shoulders pressing their lips together and Willie snaked his arms around Alex’s wasit once he was sure that this was actually happening. Alex pulled back after a few seconds smiling his bright smile.

“I want to, I really want to,” Alex said and Willie just pulled him back in as the two laughed into the kiss just happy that they had each other.

Extra:

Julie checked her watch pacing around the studio and Reggie crossed his arms looking out the window. Luke was tapping his foot in the corner. Alex had been gone for hours, he could have been taken by Caleb. The blonde ghost poofed into the room smiling and jumping up and down before looking and realizing that everyone was still awake and looking a little pissed.

“Where were you?” Julie asked eyes flaming with anger but a touch of worry.

“I was with Willie, I ran into my parents too, they could see me,” Alex said trying to change the topic.

“Did they know it was you?” Reggie asked remembering the last time Alex was with his parents and they had kicked him out and Reggie punched Alex’s father before inviting Alex to stay with him.

“No but they’re super cool now like they support the LGBTQ+ community and stuff,” Alex said smiling at Reggie who calmed down.

“That’s awesome man but back to Willie,” Luke said. “Why were you with him for so long?” Luke asked and Alex blushed crossing his arms.

“None of your business,” Alex said going to walk up to the loft.

“Oh my God they totally did it!” Reggie cried out pointing to Alex.

“Good for you man!” Luke yelled and Julie stomped up to the loft yelling at Alex.

“You better not have “done it” young man or you’re going to be in so much trouble!”

  
  



End file.
